


Kalopsia

by astringe



Category: Block B
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crime, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astringe/pseuds/astringe
Summary: Beneath him, the man was begging for forgiveness.Under Kyung's laced up boot, the man, who looked to be in his late twenties, was clutching at Kyung's shoe that was pinning him to the rough gritty asphalt."Please, Pl-please leave me!.. I'll give you all my money... Y-you're set for life! ""Ugh.. Shut up."Under his mask though, Kyung pursed his lips in annoyance. The man looked to be about a foot taller than Kyung, muscles firm beneath the evidently expensive suit, but here he was, lying helplessly like a cockroach turned onto its back. Kyung hadn't even socked the man once for this scene to be playing out already. Damn it, he'd expected a fight out of this one.
Relationships: Park Kyung/Woo Jiho | Zico
Kudos: 12





	Kalopsia

**Author's Note:**

> It's my try at spicing Kyung up, you know, maybe make him the top? Anyway, I thought Kyung would make a cool assasin, so.. Besides, Zico has always seemed more submissive in their relationship irl

Beneath him, the man was begging for forgiveness. 

Under Kyung's laced up boot, the man, who looked to be in his late twenties, was clutching at Kyung's shoe that was pinning him to the rough gritty asphalt. 

"Please, Pl-please leave me!.. I'll give you all my money... Y-you're set for life! " 

"Ugh.. Shut up." 

Under his mask though, Kyung pursed his lips in annoyance. The man looked to be about a foot taller than Kyung, muscles firm beneath the evidently expensive suit, but here he was, lying helplessly like a cockroach turned onto its back. Kyung hadn't even socked the man once for this scene to be playing out already. Damn it, he'd expected a fight out of this one. 

Kyung dragged the sole of his shoe up to the man's neck, hoping at least that would shut him up. Honesty, this man wasn't even worth the kill. No fight and just constant yapping. 

"My girlfriend is waiting - No! I mean, I have to be-be at the office d-dinner tomorrow l-" The brunette beneath his feet cried, heaving breaths erratically to spit words out, regardless of his windpipe being crushed. 

_Fuck, even that's not enough to shut him up._

Cracking his knuckles slowly, Kyung forced himself to calm down. He ran his fingers through his auburn locks, pulling the thick hood back onto his head with his right hand, pulling his phone out with the left. His victim was still squirming beneath his feet, whimpering incomprehensible pleas and requests. 

Kyung was okay with killing this guy straight away, but unfortunately he'd yet to get confirmation from them. He repeatedly turned his phone screen on and off, as if that would make the order come any faster. He'd taken this mission punctually, very much unlike his usual "stylishly late" manner of dealing with his clients, and was now regretting that decision. He'd even skipped dinner for this, and that was saying something, considering how much importance he gave to food.

If the man was any good at fighting back, he'd be able to stall the murder, but this man wasn't doing anything. Kyung contemplated letting the man go for a while, but he was being as loud as is, and in the dingy, dark alley they were in, everything seemed infinitely louder. 

He knelt down next to the man, pulling out a dagger from his boot, observing the victim. Typically handsome features, gelled and once neatly parted hair, and a firm build. Quite the style Kyung despised, but exactly the style he took to sleeping with when he needed to release some pent up frustration at the society. The irony of it was amusing for him, when the representative "male" was dominated by a much more meek, smaller looking man like Kyung. Kyung looked like he was better at taking, rather than giving, though he'd never admit it. 

"Do you have any idea why you're here?" Kyung muttered, playing with the rich mahogany handle of the weapon, glaring down the trembling man from behind his wavy locks. Kyung didn't either, that knowledge wasn't part of the misson. The man could have done absolutely nothing wrong but Kyung was to eliminate him within whatever time frame the higher ups gave him.

Kyung would quietly finish his task, kill them the fastest and least torturous way possible, toss the body behind the dumpster in the designated alley because they'd always send people to clean up after him. Part of that made Kyung wonder why they couldn't do the killing themselves too. 

A few hours later, a hefty sum would find its home in Kyung's account. This was the norm, for the past few years at least, since the time Kyung had to chose between being an assassin, or a corpse. Kyung regrets choosing the former, but he's so tangled into the system now that it's hard to decipher where Kyung ends and his profession starts. 

Kyung didn't really look like a contract killer, for one. On the short and skinnier side, he didn't seem like the guy who could protect himself from danger, much less the type to dive in and rescue others. That was possibly why he was ruthlessly trained into his current role, the fact that he could so efficiently blend into the persona of a geeky teenager. With the baggy grey hoody he had on, he was entirely inconspicuous, none the wiser to the firm build he had going on under the material.

Sure, he wasn't ripped; Kyung's body didn't seem to accept bulbous or very obvious musculature of any sort, but he was toned and defined with the training they'd put him through, lithe and quick on his feet. 

Several thoughts drifted through Kyung's mind as he studied the victim from his current position. Beads of sweat glistened on his face, lit up by the surprisingly piercing moonlight overhead. He glanced up, checking whether the alley was still as deserted as it was when he got there. Being a dead end, the alley was absolutely deserted, the pungent stench of something akin an open sewer wafting through the stale air.

He's not used to taking more than ten minutes for any of his missions, and the uneasiness of being caught started creeping up in him. Huffing out a breath into the cold night, he stood up, taking a step back from the man. He clocked his head to one side, with an air of playfulness. 

"Do you want me to let you go?" Kyung rarely spoke to any of these victims, but he was stalling way too long without any action, and the man was soon to die anyway, so he discarded his suspicions. 

"Wha- Yes! Yes, I'll do anything-" 

"Dude, just answer the question" Kyung had probably never met a mission that made him want to pull his hair out in agitation. 

"I-" Kyung raised an eyebrow while, taunting him to continue. "…Yes"

Kyung signaled to the only way out of the alley with a tilt of his head. "Then go" 

Kyung wasn't sure what he was doing as well, but if it bought him time until he gets an affirmative, then it had to be done. He turned his back to the building on one side, as if clearing the way for the now puzzled man. The expression on the man's face was of shock, then hope, and blossomed to one of excitement. He scrambled up on to his feet, dusting off the lapels of his suit, and broke into a run. 

Feeling like an asshole, Kyung waited for him to take a few strides before his pace could quicken, and tugged him back suddenly by a fistful of his suit, taking the guy by shock as he staggered, trying to find his footing. He turned his neck so fast Kyung was sure he'd get whiplash, flabbergasted as he stared in shock at Kyung. 

"Wh-What?!" The light in the guy's eyes vanished like a switch that had been flipped. Does this guy even want to survive, Kyung thought, he didn't put up any fight, though he had the upper hand in terms of build. 

Kyung shrugged "Yeah.. it's not going to be that easy, sorry"

Standing in front of the trembling victim, Kyung breathed a sigh of annoyance at the stark difference in their height. It was exactly as he'd approximated, the guy was a whopping 10 inches taller than Kyung, and without doubt, Kyung's annoyance at the man increased two-fold. Nothing about this situation was going his way, and he regretted ever letting the man get up in the first place. 

Kyung heard the crunch of footsteps behind him as he clenched his fist for a punch. He whipped his head around, eyes squinting at the sudden flood of light behind him. As the assassin adjusted his eyes to the uninvited visitor, he was met with the silhouette of a tall, lanky man jogging towards them. 

_Shit, this was not how this was supposed to go._

Kyung cursed under his breath, calculating the right way to proceed with the current situation. All this because he was punctual for once in his life. 

_Ah, I'm fucked._

As if approving his thoughts, his phone pinged, signalling a new message. He quickly turned back to face the man, who was now grinning in glee. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out his phone, running through the simple text from the higher ups. 

"Escape, we'll take care of the situation" 

_Yeah right._

Glancing left and right, Kyung's eyes scoured the walls for anything to grab onto, so he could climb up onto any ledge or opening. Benefits of being as short and light as he was, his agility and flexibility were top notch. As he turned to track the intruder behind him, a hand wrapped around his. 

Kyung didn't have time to react as the stranger let out an awkward yell of sorts and flung his lanky limbs at the suited man in front of them, sending the man to his back. The victim had an incredulous expression on his face, wide shell-shocked eyes staring at the stranger. 

Kyung was confused out of his mind, and several possibilities rushed through his head. 

Is he one of them? Am I being rescued like a fucking _princess_? Is this lanky guy with no muscle definition or fighting form whatsoever his knight in shining armor? 

None fit the situation exactly, though. Kyung turned to his saviour of sorts, studying him up and down. The man had platinum blonde hair, black strands beginning to show from the roots, feline and sharp angled eyes that showed fear and distress contrasting the stiff and confident posture he was sporting, while clutching Kyung's hand. No way some wannabe idol who stood out this much could be an agent. He glanced at Kyung with a weird expression Kyung wasn't used to being on the receiving end of. Worry? Concern? 

That can't be. This man was an absolute stranger, by the looks of it. Very attractive, but still a stranger. Maybe in another setting Kyung could have had some fun with this man, but now, he was unsure of his The hand that was gripping Kyung's seemed far from that of a hero. It was trembling around Kyung's small hands, out of the cold or possibly, fear. 

  


"Leave him alone, you bastard" The blonde yelled at the man who was on the road, still stunned. 

"What-Why are you attacking _me_?! " The man sputtered in disbelief, eyes the size of tennis balls and pointing ferociously at Kyung, who was beginning to understand what was going on "Its him! _He_ brought me here!" 

Ah. 

So that's why the blonde seemed to be fighting the fallen man and helping Kyung. In arguably, this situation might have seemed that way to anyone who passed by without prior knowledge of the actual situation. Though Kyung didn't want to admit, between the tall, fit businessman and the 5 foot 8 guy who looked like a helpless high schooler, it could easily be misunderstood as Kyung taking the role of a target, the prey, instead of the predator that he was. 

Fighting back a grin, Kyung realised that the only way to exit the situation unscathed was holding his hand. All he needed to do was let the situation play out, pretend to actually be the victim. The blonde tugged hand, dragging him away from the alley, Kyung followed suit, slowing his steps down on purpose, panting for effect. 

He glanced back at the businessman, who looked like he was about to pass out, more or less totally given up. He smirked slightly, feeling more amused with the situation than anything else, letting himself get whisked away by the taller man. As pessimistic as Kyung tended to be, usually, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that things were turning out rather unusually to his favour. 

As he followed the now panting blonde, still holding his hand for some weird reason, he took his time appreciating the gorgeous man. Tall and slender, slightly toned but not particularly strong looking, fair, pale skin glistening with beads of sweat under the moonlight. The blonde looked back at Kyung, panting, almost taking his breath away. Kyung had thought this man was attractive, like many other men he'd spend the night with from the club, but from this close, he could pay attention to every sharp feature even in these dark streets. 

Kyung, distracted by this strange man's beauty was pulled into a dingy, poorly lit apartment lobby and lightly shoved inside as the taller man closed the main door, peeping behind the door to see if they were being trailed. 

Kyung could've lost this man a while back, but something kept him at the taller man's mercy. He didn't want to leave, though staying is the most tiresome action he could possibly take at the moment. Acting wasn't his cup of tea, neither was skedaddling with strangers late into the night (that part wasn't necessarily true, he tended to skedaddle with strangers for other.... specific purposes quite often) and he was damn tired from university that morning.

  


"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, running his fingers through his silvery strands, "I think we've lost the guy, but it's probably best for you to come up until we're absolutely sure though." 

"Come up?" Kyung cocked his head in question. 

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention, this.. is my apartment. It's not much, but I suppose you'd be safer in my place for the next hour at least." 

"Your place?" Kyung was worried for the stranger for whatever reason, living in a very questionable, deserted area such as this raised both concern for the taller man, as well as his earlier suspicions of him being an agent himself. 

"Yeah, I know, it's not a particularly friendly part of town" The blonde shrugged guiltily, "But I work part time in the bar pretty close to here, and it's always lit up near this street" 

Suddenly, the blonde whipped out his hand, "I'm Jiho, by the way." 

Kyung was conflicted, he knew using another identity would be a smart thing to do in case of any further complications, but he was tired out of his mind. Besides, in this case, Jiho was his "hero", any normal human would be immensely thankful to him. Kyung realized he was wearing his mask still, so he pulled it down to his neck, gazed up at Jiho with the most thankful expression he could pull off, and shook his extended hand with a gentle grip of his own. 

"I'm Kyung. Sorry, for not saying this sooner, but I'm really thankful" Which he was, that wasn't really a lie. If Jiho had walked in any earlier, Kyung would have been behind bars. 

Jiho's eyes crinkled at the corners as he beamed down at the shorter man and Kyung wanted to bang him up on the nearest wall and have his way with him in a wave of lust he couldn't fathom. 

_W_ _hoa_ _. So fucking beautiful._

Jiho had very feline features, making him look cute and seductive at the same time. His plump lips, especially the bottom one was thick, red and sinfully inviting, making Kyung want to capture it between his teeth and kise them raw. His eyes were sharp and angled, looking down at Kyung's face in appraisal, with an intensity that made Kyung feel slightly... shy, for lack of a better word. There was hidden dominance in Jiho's gaze that made heat pool in the depths of Kyung's stomach, making him feel rather competitive. 

This man had innocently smiled at him and Kyung was gone for this stranger. Maybe not entirely innocent, Kyung decided, as he caught Jiho's eyes resting for an extended instant on Kyung's mouth, longer than necessary. 

  


Jiho walked toward the elevator, pushing the button vigorously, as he motioned for Kyung to enter once the tiny elevator opened. The tiny cubicle looked like it could barely fit three people in, dim with the only light flickering ominously. The mirror on back wall had a crack running diagonally across, as though slicing Kyung's neck as he stepped in and looked straight at it. Jiho stepped in and pushed the worn out keys to the fifth floor, chuckling nervously at the shorter male as he looked anywhere but at Kyung.

The instant the elevator doors shut, a thick, palpable tension engulfed them, both males standing at opposite ends though their shoulders were barely a few inches apart, as that's how cramped the elevator was. Kyung was exhausted a few moments prior, but now every strand of hair on his skin was on high alert, all ringing for Jiho to touch him. Kyung wasn't overconfident, no, but he knew Jiho felt the same way as he quickly sneaked a glance and Jiho to see him doing the same. Or maybe that was wishful thinking, due the shorter man's recently dry sex life. Kyung liked men and women, though he tended to lean more toward testosterone. Recently though, his extra classes at University had kept him busy, his libido restless. 

  


A single shared glance that lasted a second too long was enough to send Kyung over the edge though, making him take a daring step toward the blonde, pushing him up against the wall of the lift, drawing a breathy gasp of... something akin to satisfaction than surprise from the taller man as his large hands grabbed onto Kyung's shoulders. 

"I'm sure it's not just me that wants this" Kyung muttered, angling his mouth upwards, blowing hot air against the much taller man's neck. Jiho shuddered and let out quiet drawn out moan, clutching at Kyung's shoulders like his life depended on it, tilting his neck more, as if to accommodate Kyung. 

The shorter male smirked, drinking up the sensual beauty of the blonde, who had his eyes shut tightly, exposing his neck in wanton. Jiho was so open, so responsive, and Kyung had to have his way with the man with the way the lust was building up in him like a tidal wave. He was already half hard, and something nudging him on the stomach told him Jiho was in a similar situation. 

As Kyung dove in to latch his mouth onto the other man's pale, exposed neck, the elevator dinged violently, sending both men back in surprise. Kyung reeled back rapidly, almost tripping back on his own feet as Jiho simultaneously banged his head back hard against the wall, groaning and rubbing at his head as he met Kyung's eyes. 

For a split second, both men stared at each other with their jaw hanging, as though they weren't sure how they ended there in the first place, pulled out of their lust filled haze. 

The elevator doors dinged again, both men whipping their heads to see the doors close in front of a puzzled old lady, the expression of absolute disgust on her face as the doors shut. 

Kyung and Jiho silently looked at each other again for a few moments. As though on cue, both men doubled over in bubbling, uncontrollable laughter, cracking up more as they observed the other laugh. Kyung's abs were on fire, almost in pain from laughing so freely in what may have been years, his heart growing heavy as he watched Jiho light up in glee, eyes crinkling at the corners and face flushed.

He breathed in deep, trying not to take it too seriously, though his heart and body were leaning involuntarily to the taller man, yearning to touch him, taste him, and watch him come undone only for Kyung. Because of Kyung. Guilt creeped up to the depths of his mind as he realized what he was imagining. A single thought stood out above all. 

  


_I'm not good enough for you_ _._

  



End file.
